piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElizaCreststeel
Thanks for all your work - you're putting in a large amount of info. Nebuchadezzar Marsh 21:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Let me know if you need help Sturge 23:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome pic, Eliza! Dagger's a little disappointed he didn't get the right pose, but the pic looks wicked. We are one dangerous band of rogues, eliza!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Daggerhawk Daggerhawk is my cousin, and he almost got me kicked out of the guild. How? Well, we were sitting right next to each other playing pirates, and I went on his to help him with a quest. he took that time to go on my pirates and say to the the guild.. um... "I like men." The guild was shocked and I told them I didn't do that, and luckily Kate defended me. I almost kicked dagger out of the guild for that remark.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Reply Bark, how old is he? Tell him that my old guild used to not let in younger players because of stupid stuff like that. If someone had reported you - you could have been banned from the game, period. I don't want that. I won't talk to him myself... but he's on notice in my book - and you know i'm pretty laid back. He's 11 I think. By the way, I think it would be cool to make the officers in the guild have different jobs. You said that in Remants you were to Communications Officer. We could do stuff like that in the new one.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ETC website I was wondering about the ETC website. I wanna join but a quick question: do you have to recieve an e-mail from the website with a code before you can make an account on there, like the Pirates Online Forums? My e-mail has this thing so that I can only get e-mails from people who's address is on my contacts. Just wondering.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I did. I didn't enter my real name (I typed in Mr No-Name) and did January 1, 1995 as my birth date (though I'm not bonr then).-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You made me the Lore Librarian for the guild? Cool, and thanks! (Quick question, what do I do?) Oh ya, and good choice choosing Alehaha (or whatever her name is, lol) for your 2nd in command. She is really nice. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, you totally made a good choice!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My goals Guess what? I am now on the last black pearl recruit quest, and I'm only level 25! I'm gonna try for getting the staff before the end of the summer, though it's gonna be hard.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Who cares about the headline? I was surfing the internet and I found the old UM website, as well as the Remnants ones. Both of those guilds sounded pretty cool. I was wondering, did any of the current ETC pirates also be in the UM and Remnants, besides you?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa, thats cool. I had no idea Olo and Jinsai were in the UM. I had a feeling they were in the Remnants, though.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATES Eliza Read this now there uhave been updates and thaey changed bilgewater if you dont update the real iformaion iam am telling CathrineMunro -- 12:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Doomei I'm sorry I'm sorry, but I'm gonna leave the ETC. I may or may not rejoin it. I hope you understand why. My best friend om pirates is the GM of a small guild. She really badly needs me in that guild, probably more than you need me in the ETC, as you already have the guild of to a good start. Since I have several friends in your guild that are officers, I could rejoin. I'm sorry, but I really wanan join my friends guild, or at least until it's of to a good start.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sword, that's fine mate. I think its great you want to help your friend. Have you created other pirates with your account? You could create a 2nd or 3rd pirate and have them guilded with us. That way you could easily switch pirates and check in with us. My younger sister has a pirate (Jade Truescarlett) but she is a GM with her own guild. If you don't mind, I'm still gonna check in on the ETC website once in a while. I already told the guild that I would be leaving and they are fine with it. Ale and Jinsai wished me good luck with the other guild - so far I have some!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Brethren Court meeting Sorry about leaving the meeting early. I was wondering, what did they decide? In other news, I'm almost level 30! Staff quest, here I come!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yea... I might make lvl 29 today. Anyways, there's a pirate named Nemesis still in the guild - didn't you kick him out? Also, Venom Lash (the Dread Scorpion boss previously found in the Tortuga Wildwoods) is gone!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll be going on the game in an hour or so.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Got it. Oh, bye the way, I just searched "ShatterDreams" on the DXD directory. He had two pirates, Jack something and Nemesis Enforcer. So I guess that other Nemesis is someone else.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Why can't I create a an account? Peace Out - 97.91.173.112 What server are the Casa De Muertos appearing in? - 97.91.173.112 It says that its not accepting any new members -97.91.173.112 The bloody user page thing won't let me log in becasue it says that it's not accepting any new menbers!!!!!!! Otherwise I would give u the bloody picture of Rip Tail the Corrup Stump Boss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -97.91.173.112 Thanks hello Eliza i see u took care of ye updates i wanted to tell ye the syory of me own pirate Joseph Cannoncastle was born in Madrid, Spain in 1678 although his family was severely poor he was a tall lad with his sister Charlotte, he wandered of to Seaville and Charlotte and him took control of a merchant ship after Joseph and Charlotte killed the captain in battle Joseph took the name of Jack and Charlotte changed her's to Molly later they steered into padres del fugo RIGHT WHEN IT WAS THE BATTLE OF IT!!! OPEN FIRE!!!!! molly and jack commanded but soon a HUGE eitc Ogre steered in at my dragoon soon The Only thing left on jack's ship was a piece of driftwood whom jack was clinging to he paddled into Port Royal were he joined the terrible Boyz in Blue guild and led countless attacks on Fort Dundee ( he never fogave them for killing molly) and the Kingshead Fort at a boyz in blue guild meeting at the Rowdy Rooster we where telling our stories when BANG!!!!!!!!!!! a huge explosion everything was on fire and a sinister laugh was lauging after that jack took the reins of the boyz in blue and called outcasts week ones and voodoo practoneirs who were not at the meeting and formed the guild Gunfishes" and now leads attacks on the navy, especially at Fort Charles, fort Dundee, Kingshead Fort and Tormenta Cave Sincerly Jack Cannoncatle guildmaster of the Gunfishes Help Ahoy! I need your help. I will be absent for about a week from POTC wiki and I must ask you to watch there while I'm gone. Will you do this for me?--Uskok 06:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot!--Uskok 20:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Is Peter Langanstokin a GM? Are the things on his page true? Who is this person? -97.91.173.112 Hi Hi Eliza! I got a test server access invite!!! See ya later!--97.91.173.112 What is the story on the Langinstoken cove and Peter Langinstoken pages? Those pages are total nonsense. The claims are utterly ridiculous and clearly false. Why are the pages still there? 17:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I left them for the User - but removed ALL links to them. I have warned him NOT to add any other vanity items to the Wikia. Meet me sometime Caleb J.004 23:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, i've been watching ye and thought that we could meet on Port Royal, you may name the time, but look at the days in my user page. you look like a fun Pirate Eliza! cant wait to meet ye! Arrr Caleb J.004 A.K.A. Richard Singedeagle Re: Meeting Up Ok, sounds good we'll discuss that next week, since I will not be play this week. By the way, im PST time. my days are Friday, Saturday, and Sundays ONLY!! Cant wait to meet ye! Meeting up No thanks, i'm fine with the Shining Fellowship. Thanks for asking! --Caleb J.004 00:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) how do you get the staff hello eliza creststeel my name is captain johnson i hang around the faithful bride and i was woundring how you get the best staff come talk to me when you have a chance. i play 6:30- 9:30 on monday-friday thanks again captain johnson officer why am I not an officer in the ETC anymore?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. I'm trying to play again (I was on a bit ago) but there was no one on... so ya, I'd like to be an officer again. Thanks!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello thx,i hope we shall meet one day Sorry... Sorry Eliza, unfortunitly, im not able to play Pirates, Ill give you a heads up when I can play. Richard Singedeagle Caleb J.004 19:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Our Guilds Allies! Dear Eliza, I'm currently talking to my Guild Master about our guilds being Allies. However i'll need you to argee to. Hope the Shining Fellowship can be allies with the Elite Thievery Co.! Richrad Singedeagle Caleb C. 18:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Alliance Ok, I will be avalable on my times,( look at my user page ) sounds like a fun guild! I hope we will be allies! Caleb C. 23:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The new Swamp Terror page Just so you know, the original boss known as Swamp Terror was a swamp alligator. There does however seem to be a problem with name. It hops from place to place. In my time, I have seen bosses under the name swamp terror for the following species: Giant scorpion, stump ( the original kind ), and a cave bat. You may want to change that back. Also, do you have any ideas why that would be? The Fly Trap Boss What's certain now though, is that even if it's not the right name, there ''is an ancient fly trap boss lurking around. Eliza I assume that you are the same Eliza Creststeel from the Pirates Forums? If so, know that I am KeeperOfTheCode. Ask me a few questions. I know a number of answers. I always seem to be there when there's some strange phenomenon happening. A Strengthening of Bonds As of yet, The shining fellowship and my own guild; Oceanus's Few, are in a cordial alliance (on a very minor scale). My guild would like to offer our hand in friendship to The Elite Thievery Co. as well. If such a thing may be accomplished, we will be willing to offer any help we may give to your guild. just wondering... i wonder if my signature on here is the same as on runescape.wikia site lets find out shall we lol... 19:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :( its not lol Unknown Alliance--? Hey Eliza, Are we Allies? I've been confused on my talk page on wheater you, or this Oceanus' Few..... anyway, he "clams" to have an alliance with the Shining. Just looking for Comfrimation. Thanks Richard Caleb C. 05:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) please reply to my message please replay to my message im really looking for word to talking to you. i got the staff thanx for your help lol. and if you wont to send me a message just send it to me here and call me captian johnson. . Alliance =Success Great! I'm so glad we will be allies! cant wait to share the news with the Shining Fellowship suckers The Jolly Roger Page Please realize that Jolly Roger has in fact been witnessed by me and my friends, as he unleashes a small earthquake. That should be mentioned on the page. Although I haven't had time to measure its strength, it easily kills pirates levels 20 and below. Thanks Hello Hi Eliza, I'm Bret Maverick. Myself and Brother Bart are played by none other than Caleb J.004! So really im Richard Singedeagle, but Richard is in hiding, and his cousins Bret and Bart Maverick are now in the spotlight. So Miss Creststeel, Check out my user page, its a doozy! Bret Maverick 04:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC)